The net assembly disclosed herein is an improvement over my prior Canadian Pat. No. 979,649 of Dec. 16, 1975, No. 979,650 of Dec. 16, 1975, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,272, and is directed to an assembly of simpler construction, and which represents lower manufacturing cost, while at the same time providing the required strength and long life demanded of fishing nets and the like.
As seen in my prior patents various types of hinges are used in combination with the net-supporting arm assembly, and the arm assembly is pivotally attached to the net assembly handle, by various mechanical contrivances.
The principal improvement disclosed herein is in the structure of the hinge connecting the arm assembly to the handle, and the hinges uniting the net-supporting arms.